Love Hurts
by vwvanlover
Summary: Butch Jojo is my life. He's my everything. I can't imagine living a day without him,but I've been dreading this day for months now.
1. Episodes

Love Hurts

Had this idea, hope you like it.

:D

With love, vwvanlover

Buttercup's POV:

Butch Jojo is my life.

He's my everything.

I can't imagine my life without him.

But, today is the day I've been dreading for months now. My birthday.

Back when we were all sixteen, Brick and Boomer, Butch's brothers, moved back to Townsville.

They told us they had given up their lives as powerful puppets, that Mojo and Him manipulated. Butch didn't come back till I we were seventeen. That's when this all started.

We fell in love. But his brothers and I noticed something was wrong.

Butch started having these 'episodes', where he would just turn in a completely different person, out of nowhere. He would get really violent, and his eyes would darken. Not literally, but they would fill with just pure hatred.

He would snap out of it minutes later, and not remember anything.

Brick and I were the only ones that could calm him down, I guess because he saw us both as authority type figures.

The more episodes he had, the more violent he got. He hated himself for it and was always scared he was going to hurt me, or one of his brothers.

I ended up moving in with them, when we turned eighteen. Butch and I loved having more time together, but having me so close also scared him.

Mojo, who hadn't become good but neutral, tried to help us find a cure, but none of them would last for more than a couple of weeks.

Butch's last episode was about two months ago. He flipped out while the three of them were at the grocery store. Brick and Boomer got him out of there before he could attack the cashier. He came hope completely mortified.

Back to my original point. I've been dreading today for months now. I haven't seen my family since my last birthday, they don't know anything about Butch, other than I'm madly in love with him.

Blossom called me about four months ago, insisting that I bring Butch, and the guys to the party at the Professor's house.

I reluctantly agreed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered wrapping my towel around me and crawling on the bed, hugging Butch from behind. He had been really quiet this morning.

"Nothing, don't worry about me, Birthday girl." He said laughing, as he turned around and fell on top of me kissing my wet neck.

I giggled, but pulled away looking at his sad eyes.

"I do worry about you, I love you." I said kissing him back softly.

"I love you too, you know that." He said between kisses.

"Butch, what's wrong?" I asked pushing him up, and sitting in his lap.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't be, it's been what two months, and nothing." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I know but…."

"No buts, It's my birthday. I am determined to make you have fun." I said trying to make him laugh.

"I know a way to have fun." He said smirking.

"Oh really, How?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He pushed me back on the bed again and started kissing from my lips all the way down my chest. I burst into a fit of giggles.

….

"Do you really think Bubbles is gunna like her present?" Boomer asked from the back seat.

"Oh My God!" Brick yelled from next to him. "How many time are you gunna ask that!"

"Boomer, she'll love it, I promise." I answered looking at him in my rear-view mirror.

We finally pulled up to the familiar white house, covered with decorations. Brick and Boomer jumped out of the car and flew to the door before I could even stop the car.

"You ready?" I asked Butch, smiling.

"About as ready as I'm gunna be." He said and kissed me and we flew to the door, behind his brothers.

I ran the door bell, holding Butch's hand.

"Buttecup!" Blossom and Bubbles said squeezing me as soon as they opened the door.

"Hey you two, Happy Birthday!" I said hugging my sisters.

"Ditto!" Bubbles squealed.

"And you actually, brought everybody." Blossom said beaming from ear to ear.

We walked in and there were decorations everywhere.

"Happy Birthday"

My head snapped up as I looked at the man in a white lab coat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, Professor!" I said as I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Butch, nice to see you again." He said shaking Butch's hand.

We went on with the party, and everyone from Townsville was there. We ate, we danced, we opened presents. The whole time, Brick and Boomer were really nervous around my sisters, they all secretly had crushes on each other.

I never let go of Butch's hand.

Every one left after hours of partying, and we all were glad to finally relax.

Butch and I went to the kitchen to get away from everybody. He laughed as he lifted me up on one of the counters, as he kissed me.

I pulled away from him, laughing.

"Are you crazy, somebody will find us."

"So" He said still kissing me.

I laughed and kissed him back with full passion. Then his hand moved from the counter, and I felt him push all his weight as he pushed me against the cabinet with his forearm against my neck.

"Butch, calm down, it's ok it's just me." I said trying to calm him down, he had that dark look in his eyes.

"BRICK! BOOMER GET IN HERE!"

He glared at me, and his top lip curled up to reveal his teeth.

"LET HER GO!" I heard Bubbles yell.

Then in a quick flash of red and blue, Brick and Boomer had him pinned up against the opposite wall.

I flew over to him slowly.

"Butch, it's just me ok….." I said still trying to calm him.

"Buttercup what are you doing, get awa…." Blossom started to say but Brick stopped her with a death stare.

I floated over to the angry man in front of me trying to pull out of his brother's grip, not loosing eye contact with him for one second. I put a hand on his face softly.

"Shhhh, calm down. Just look at me. It's just me, Brick and Boomer."

He slowly stopped fighting his brothers, and his eyes lightened up a little.

"See, It's ok." I said smiling

"No……did I hurt you?" He said looking me up and down, clearly worried.

"No you didn't, we caught it before anything happened, ok?" I said stroking his face, as his brothers let him go.

I kissed him lightly but he backed away.

"I'm so sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Don't be, you don't have anything to be sorry for." I reassured him.

"Yea dude its cool." Boomer added.

"Why don't you go home, with the guys, and I'll be home in a little while ok?" I said still smiling.

He shook his head and headed to the door, looking down. Boomer was right behind him.

Brick stopped and hugged me on his way out. "It wasn't as bad as last time, he'll be ok. You did good."

"Thanks." I said and hugged him, before he left.

I turned around to see a worried Blossom, Bubbles, and Professor.

I sighed and leaned on the counter facing them, and rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell just happened!" Blossom yelled.

"Butch had an episode." I said looking up at them.

"What does that mean?" She said still yelling.

"Why don't we go talk about this in the living room." The professor said ushering us to the next room.

I took a deep breath and followed them.


	2. Your Stuck With Me

Love Hurts Ch. 2

Enjoy :D

Buttercup's POV:

I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch rubbing my throat, he defiantly left a bruise.

Bubbles sat next to me, the Professor sat in his chair, and Blossom stood up.

"You okay, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked with sorrow in her big blue eyes.

"Yea, just worried about him. He was really worried that was gonna happen."

"So it's happened before?!" Blossom yelled again.

I nodded. She was furious.

"BUTTERCUP IS HE ABUSING YOU? IF HE IS YOU NEED TO DUMP THAT …..PIG."

"Blossom calm down, let your sister explain." The Professor said.

"No, he's not abusing me." I said looking up at all three of them.

"Ever since Butch moved back, he has these episodes. It comes out of nowhere, with no warning. Nothing brings it on." I explained.

"He can't control it, he snaps out of it and can't remember anything. Only Brick and I can calm him down, Boomer helps us too. That's why I moved in with them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch, hates himself because of it. He's scared he's gunna hurt me, because he doesn't know who I am, while it's happening."

"So, this has been going on for what four years now, and you didn't feel the need to tell us that he put you in danger." Blossom said glaring at me.

"It's not his fault!" I said glaring back at her.

"Why didn't you fight him back?" Bubbles asked raising her brow.

"I love him too much to fight him, and even if I did it just makes him even angrier."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The Professor asked.

"I don't think so, Mojo's been trying to come up with a cure, let alone an explanation for it. But if there is I'll let you know."

I took a deep breath and leaned my head back on the couch.

"It's taking a toll on you isn't it?" The Professor asked.

"I just feel so bad for him, he hates this. He doesn't like leaving the house because he's scared he's gunna flip in public. He won't let me be near him unless Brick and Boomer are at the house, just in case. We're just at a dead end , he's getting more violent when they do happen. I just don't know what to do anymore!" I couldn't hold back the tears that came from my eyes, I couldn't show them around Butch, it made him feel even worse.

Bubbles, hugged me, and Blossom came and sat on the arm of the couch next to me and rubbed my shoulder.

Just then my phone rang. It was our house number.

"Hello?" I said trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"BC, it's Brick."

"What's wrong?"

"He locked himself in your room again."

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. "Okay I'm on my way, tell him not to move!" I said before I hung up.

"What happened?" Blossom asked not angry anymore.

"I gotta go, Butch is beating himself up, he thinks he hurt me."

"You want us to give you a ride?" Bubbles asked.

"Um…yea, thanks."

I hugged the Professor who, wished me good luck and then followed my sisters to Bubbles' car.

I took off out of the car when we got there and flew to me and Butch's room. It was still locked.

"Baby, it's me, open the door please." I yelled from the other side of the door.

Nothing.

I finally pushed the door open with all my weight.

The room was completely dark. Butch was sitting curled up in the corner.

I took a huge sigh of relief, last time he busted through the window and ran off.

I walked over and sat in front of him.

"Hey, you." I said lifting his chin up to look at me. His chin and his cheeks were wet, he had been crying.

"What are you cryin' for?" I said inching my way into his lap.

"Stop playin' Buttercup, I hurt you." He said pulling away from me.

"No, you didn't." I said trying again to get close to him.

He finally gave up and let me sit in his lap. I pulled his chin up again.

"Look at me." I pleaded, and his gorgeous emerald eyes met mine. "I'm fine."

He relaxed a bit, and more tears fell from his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me, and laid his head on my chest.

"You don't need to be with me….I…"

I stopped him before he said another word.

"Yes, I do. You're my life, I need you. I love you, and I'm sorry but I'm never leaving. Your just gunna have to be happy with the fact that you're stuck with me."

He laughed, a little, and then got up and carried me and set me on his lap as he sat on the bed.

I leaned in to kiss him, but he was hesitant.

I pulled my lips away from his, and look at him.

"I think we better go talk to your brothers." I said wiping the tears from his face.

We walked hand in hand to the living room. Brick and Boomer were standing behind the couch, and Blossom and Bubbles were sitting on the couch.

Butch stopped and pulled my hand back. His eyes widened.

"It's ok, I told them. Come on." I said pulling him towards the over sized chair.

He sat down, not looking at my sisters, I sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dude, you ok?" Brick asked looking worried about his brother.

He didn't say a word just nodded.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about your birthday……" Butch mumbled glancing quickly up at us.

"It's ok!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Yea, don't worry about it." Blossom said smiling. "We better get going though, you guys are probably tired."

"We'll walk you out." Boomer said smiling at Bubbles.

"Okay, Bye sis, We love you." Blossom said hugging me, Bubbles did the same thing.

Before they left Bubbles hugged Butch. "Love you too Butch, you know you're family to us." She said smiling and ran out the door with Boomer.

I closed the door behind them, and peeked through the window.

"What are you looking at?" Butch asked coming up behind me and hugging me.

"Look" I whispered pointing out to the door step.

**Blossom's POV: **

Brick stopped me on the door step before he walked me to the car. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He had a frown on his face, he always tried to make it look like he was so tough, but I knew he was different on the inside.

"Listen, I'm …. Um …..sorry about the death stare at the party." He said not looking at me.

"What was that about anyway?"

"Butch can get really violet….." He started to say then grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." He finished finally meeting my gaze.

I felt myself blush, as he took one of his hands and put it on the back of my neck, and pulled my face closer to his. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine, and my head started to spin.

He pulled away, and a smile broke on his face.

I smiled back, and tried to gather my thoughts.

"You wanna come over tomorrow?" He asked linking his fingers with mine.

"Sure." Was all I could say, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Great!" He smile grew wider. " We should probably not leave them waiting."

He took my hand, and walked me to Bubbles' car. I got in while Bubbles was talking to Boomer. Brick closed my door for me then stuck his head through my window.

"See you tomorrow." I said, I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

"Awesome, see you then." He backed away from my window and walked to the front of the car and waved at us as we backed out of the drive way.

**Bubbles POV:**

Boomer walked me to the car, and opened the door for me.

I got in the driver's seat, he closed the door behind me but he looked really nervous.

"Um, Bubbles do you wanna come back over tomorrow?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"YEA!" I said a little bit too excited.

"Really?!" He said looking at me and his eyes widened.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Cool, I guess I'll see you then." He said smiling.

"Yea, see you then." I said smiling.

He started walking away but flew back and quickly kissed me. It was a soft sweet kiss.

I giggled, as he pulled away.

We looked up and saw Blossom and Brick walking towards the car.

"See you tomorrow then…." Boomer said smiling.

He walked to the front of the car, and Brick met him there a few seconds later.

He smiled at me his hands shoved in his pockets.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	3. Snap

Ch 3.

LOVE IT

Buttercup's POV:

I spend that night, trying to hide the bruise that appeared on my neck. I slept with the blankets pulled close to me and curled up next to Butch. It didn't hurt at all, but Butch had never left a bruise before. I knew it would kill him if he saw this.

I got up before he did so I could take a shower, and put some make on to cover it up.

I looked in the mirror to see a long purple bruise along my neck. I took a deep breath and jumped in the shower.

I started singing as the water ran, and then heard my favorite voice harmonizing with mine, I started laughing.

I peeked out from behind the curtain, and Butch was leaning in the door frame smiling at me.

I turned off the water and stuck only my hand out from the curtain.

"No way, you gotta come out and get it." Butch said laughing.

I tucked my chin so it touched my chest and got out and quickly wrapped my towel around me, still hiding my neck.

Butch quickly picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He laid me down and laid on top of me kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back, with just as much feeling. I couldn't help but forget about everything else in the world but him.

He kissed down my jaw and then down my neck. I gasped and threw the covers over me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing, um we just don't have time for this. My sisters are gunna be here at ten." I scrambled to make up a good excuse.

Butch looked up at the clock on the headboard. "It's 8:30." He said laughing and trying to kiss me again.

"Butch, I want to but not right now ok?" I pleaded.

Butch looked at me with a raised brow. I pulled some clothes out from my drawer next to the bed and got dressed not moving the blanket from me.

Butch watched me carefully.

"You're hiding something from me." He whispered crawling next to me.

"No I'm not, why would you say that?" I asked looking the other way.

Butch said he could tell when I was lying, by my eyes.

He pulled my chin up to look at him, but I didn't move the covers from under my chin.

"You're lying……" He said as his green eyes met mine.

He grabbed the covers and moved them away from me completely.

His eyes widened in horror. He gently pulled my chin up again.

"No......" He whispered, his words dripping with remorse.

"Butch, it's ok. It doesn't even hurt."

He backed away from me, and bumped into the door.

"Baby, please. You didn't mean to." I tried telling him.

He flung open the door, and zoomed through the living room, to the front door.

I flew after him, but couldn't catch him. I stopped in the door way trying to catch my breath.

"What happened?" Brick asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked up and the blue and red rowdyruffs in front of me.

"Oh crap…" Brick mumbled looking at my neck.

I pushed past them and sat on the couch putting my face in my hands.

"What am I doing?! I gotta go find him." I started to head for the door, but Boomer stopped me.

"No you don't he's probably at Mojo's. You need to just stay here, it'll give him time to cool down." Boomer told me.

I sighed and turned around to sit back on the couch, Boomer sat in the chair, and Brick sat next to me.

"Let me see it." Brick sat trying to look at my bruise. He had got to med school for about two years and then dropped out, so he knew things when it came to bumps and bruises.

"It's not even that bad, I'm f…."

"BC let me see." He said sternly

I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head back.

"It's a pretty good bruise, BC." He said wincing a little.

He went to the kitchen and came back with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Put this on it, it'll help."

We sat there waiting for my sisters to get here.

They knocked on the door, and Brick let them in Boomer right behind him.

They greeted each other, but I couldn't help but stare at the wall worrying about Butch.

"Hey Buttercup, what's wrong?" Blossom asked sitting next to me.

"Where's Butch?" Bubbles added.

I didn't answer.

"He freaked when he saw the bruise on her neck, he ran off." Brick answered for me.

Blossom looked at my bruise, and then sat back down.

"He's never left one before." I whispered.

"It's gunna be ok, he'll come back." Blossom said resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You can cry if you want." Bubbles said sitting on the floor in front of me.

"BC never cries." Brick said as him and his brother laughed.

"She did yesterday….." Bubbles said looking up at them.

Both of them shut up. Some tears started to roll down my cheeks but I wiped them away when my phone rang.

"Hey, Where are you?!" I said sniffling.

"Baby, I love you, always remember that ok?" the voice on the other line said sounding depressed.

"Where the hell are you Butch!" I yelled tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"I can't take this anymore babe, I can't hurt you anymore."

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE UP ON ME. WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING THIS TOO LONG. I NEED YOU, YOU'RE ONLY GUNNA HURT ME IF YOU LEAVE ME."

"I'm sorry."

"No, please don't leave me." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"I love you." And the line went dead.

"please…" I whispered into the phone.

I threw the phone across the room, and started to take off out of the house, but Brick stopped me. He had a firm grip on my shoulders. He had worry written all over his face.

"What happened?" He said in an angry voice.

"He's giving up, he gave me his goodbyes and everything."

That's all it took. Brick, Boomer and I were out the door in seconds. Blossom and Bubbles not far behind us.

I knew where he would be, not Mojo's, the Townsville bridge.

I flew the opposite way from Mojo's.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asked.

"She knows what's she's doing." Blossom and Brick said at the same time, and they all followed me.

We got there just in time to see him jump and fall into the very choppy waters.

"NO!" I yelled and revved up my speed and flew into the water right behind him. The water was freezing.

I tried hard to look for him, as the water kept pulling me down.

I searched for him, but saw nothing. I found the surface and took a deep breath, and dove back under.

I squinted trying to see anything, when right below me sinking to the bottom I saw him.

I swam as fast as I could and pulled him back up to the surface. I shot up out of the water and flew with what little strength I did have, back to the shore, with him in my arms.

I put him down on the ground, he wasn't breathing.

Brick pulled me off of him, as Blossom started doing CPR.

"Come on." I begged dropping to my knees, and putting one of his limp hands up to my face.

All of a sudden Butch started to cough up water.

I took a deep breath, and looked at him.

His eyes slowly opened, and he moaned coughing some more.

He slowly sat up and looked at the ground. His eyes were full of disappointment.

"BUTCH JOJO DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I yelled tears burning my eyes.

I got up and walked away, I had to take a breather.

I started to walk to the shore line just trying to blow off some steam, when somebody tackled me from behind.

I was slammed to the ground. I looked up and saw the eyes I loved filled with hatred.

"BUTTERCUP LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, pure anger in his voice, as he pushed me into the ground. I heard my shoulder snap.

I stared at him in shock, as his brothers trampled him to the ground, holding back his punches.

Blossom and Bubbles rushed to my side, trying to help me up, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his angry face.

"BUTCH CALM DOWN!" Brick yelled, and Butch suddenly snapped out of it, and stared at me horrified.


	4. Lucky

Ch . 4

Buttercup's POV:

I stared at the green eyes in front of me as Brick reset my shoulder. I felt no physical pain, only the pain that I felt from hearing Butch say my name, as he tackled me to the ground. I knew I needed to shake this off, and comfort Butch.

I slowly got up and walked over to him.

"Hey…" I said as stood in front of him. He took a slow step back.

"You didn't hurt me…. See I'm fine."

I took his hand and wrapped it around my waist. He looked scared to touch me.

I hugged him, and held him close.

"I love you." He said, his voice shaking.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Um, I need to talk to the guys, I'll meet you at home?" He asked pulling away from me a little.

"Ok, um……. Bloss, Bubbs, you wanna come with?"

"SURE!" They said simultaneously.

We took off after the guys did, leaving two tri-colored rainbows going in opposite directions.

Once we got home I plopped on the couch, and rubbed my now throbbing shoulder.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" Blossom asked sitting next to me.

"Yea….just tired."

"Well, we'll let you get some rest, I gotta go start dinner anyway." Bubbles said hugging me.

After they left, I couldn't hold it in anymore. All the tears came out at once.

I flew to our room and closed the door, slid down the wall, and just cried sitting on the ground.

'I'm a horrible person.' I thought. 'I was actually scared of him for a minute.'

I buried my face in my arms, and let the hot moisture fall from my eyes. Just then the door burst open.

"OH MY GOD! BC, you have to see what Boomer did…." Brick said but stopped.

He, Boomer, and Butch were standing in the doorway, laughing, but stopped when they saw me. I never cried in front of them, even Butch.

I quickly wiped my face, and hopped to my feet.

"Boomer what did you do?" I asked trying to laugh.

Brick and Boomer looked at each other and took off. I was left standing in front of Butch.

"You're crying……" He looked concerned.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"You never cry." Butch said holding me and wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"Don't worry about it." I said trying to push him away. "Come on let's go fi…."

"No, I will worry about it." He pulled me into his arms. "I love you more than anything in this world. If you're crying, I want to know why."

I kept looking down, avoiding eye contact with him.

He finally pulled my chin up, his eyes meeting mine. "Please" He begged.

I led him to our bed and sat next to him.

"I'm a bad person….."

"No, you're not. Why would you say that?"

I started to answer, and felt the tears start to form.

"I …. I was scared ……of you."

He sighed and pulled me into his lap, not losing moving his eyes from mine.

"I'd be scared too, if you flipped out and attacked me for no reason." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile too. I leaned toward him, and his lips touched mine, gentle and sweet.

He reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you for telling me…. And don't be afraid to cry in front of me."

"I just don't want to make you feel bad."

"No, I want to hold you when you cry. I want to be there for you, and I want to love you every day for the rest of my life."

"Me too."

He kissed me again, I never wanted to leave this spot.

"We better go let the guys know your okay." Butch said looking disappointed.

I grinned and took his hand, and we went to the backyard, where Brick and Boomer were. There were about twelve opened soda cans.

"Burping contest?" I asked.

Brick nodded and fell out of his chair laughing.

Boomer would float into the air, burp, and zoom back to the ground with just the force of his burp.

I looked at Butch, and rolled my eyes.

"Wimps" I sighed and took a quick gulp out of an already opened can.

I walked over to where Boomer was and smiled.

"Let me show you girls, how a real pro does it."

I geared up and floated into the air.

"You show em' baby!" Butch yelled from far below.

I finally let out a huge burp, and went soaring down faster than the speed of light.

I suddenly stopped and opened my eyes.

I had made a huge hole in the backyard.

Butch kissed me, when I flew out of the crater I had formed.

"That's my girl." He said laughing. His brothers were curled up in balls in the grass laughing.

We hung out the rest of the night, ordered pizza, and watched movies.

Brick and Boomer fell asleep in the middle of the living room.

" I think they're finally out." I whispered in Butch's ear.

I smirked, and then he chased me to the bedroom.

He laid down on the bed, and I laid next to him.

"I love you." He said.

"Show me….." I whispered smirking, as he pulled me on top of him, and kissed me.

He held me so gently, and kissed all my bruises, whispering "I love you" when he was done.

I almost fell asleep, in his arms when he softly kissed my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes, and he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, cuddling close to his bare chest.

"You are so beautiful, and I am so lucky."


	5. I Like The Sound Of That

Love Hurts Ch. 5

Buttercup's POV:

It's been two weeks since, Butch's last episode.

He was feeling more confident to be around people.

"BC do I ok?" Boomer asked with the buttons on his shirt.

"You look very handsome." I said smiling.

We were at the grocery store, getting flowers for my sisters.

We walked to the floral department, and Brick and Boomer both picked up red roses.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I asked staring at both of them.

"Flowers are flowers right?" Brick asked

"No, dude you gotta get a girl really like, her favorite flowers." Butch told his brothers.

"Right." I agreed putting their flowers back.

"Brick, do you know Blossom's favorites?"

Brick just shook his head nervously.

"Pink roses" I said picking them out for him.

"What about Bubbles? What roses does she like?" Boomer asked.

"Bubbles doesn't do roses. Her favorites are orchids." I told him pointing to a big bundle of white orchids.

"Thanks BC. You're amazing!" They said at the same time.

"Isn't she?" Butch said, hugging me.

A bouquet of bright yellow buttercups appeared in front of me.

"For ma' lady" He said bowing in front of me.

"Oh thank you. I'm charmed." I said batting my eyelashes, and taking the bouquet from him.

He kissed me lightly, and Brick and Boomer started laughing.

"You guys are so corny!" Brick said rolling his eyes.

We checked out, Butch drove us, to the Professor's house.

Boomer got out first, and was super hyper. Brick looked he was going to explode with nerves.

I rolled my window, as Brick got out. I stopped him.

"Brick, chill it's just Blossom." He smiled, and relaxed a little.

Butch and I got out and followed them.

The Professor opened the door, and we waited.

"Where's Blossom and Bubbles?" I asked.

"Buttercup Thank God! Get up here, we have a code 284!" Blossom yelled from the top of the stairs.

All of the males in the room turned to look at me for some explanation for what my sister had just said.

"COMING!" I yelled.

Brick and Boomer looked at me with worry.

"Don't worry it's girl stuff." I told them laughing.

On my way up the stairs, I stopped to see the Professor looking at all three boys skeptically.

"Professor, be nice." I said glaring at him.

I got up to our old bedroom, and saw my sisters. Bubbles was pacing in the closet, and Blossom was brushing the heck out of her hair.

"Bad Hair Day huh?" I asked.

"Yes, it looks horrible!" Blossom was freaking out, her hair was her most prized possession.

I took her brush and started to slowly brush through her long red hair.

"Bubbles, wear that blue dress. You know the one with the flowers, and try it with some blue leggings." I instructed my sister while pulling Blossom's hair into a long flowing ponytail, and putting her signature ribbon on top.

"Is that good?" I asked.

She looked up in the mirror, and her eyes lit up. Bubbles came out at the same time, dancing.

"Buttercup you're a genius!" She squealed.

"I try. You guys ready? Come on." I headed to the door, but they didn't follow me.

"What if they don't like us?" Bubbles asked.

"Are you kidding me? Boomer asked me if he looked ok, like twenty times on the way over here. And Brick almost had a nervous breakdown in the car. They're scared you're not gunna like them." I said laughing.

"Really?" They both asked laughing.

"Yea, so come on. And don't tell them I told you that." I ordered.

"Love you Buttercup!" Blossom said hugging me.

"Thanks!" Bubbles added.

They both happily skipped down the stairs and I followed.

Brick and Boomer's faces lit up when they saw my sisters.

"You look…" Brick for once was speechless.

"You too" Blossom laughed.

"These are for you." The boys said giving their dates the flowers.

Butch was next to me in seconds.

"Code 248?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'll tell you later…"

Our date was at the Townsville fair. When we got there we all went our separate ways.

Butch and I went to go get some food, and watch the fireworks.

"How come fair food is so much better than regular food?" I asked taking a bite of my funnel cake.

"I don't know, but you got powdered sugar all over you're mouth." Butch said laughing.

I nervously wiped my mouth. "Did I get it?"

"No, let me see if I can help." He said leaning over towards me and kissing me.

I laughed and kissed him back.

"I could stay in your arms forever." I whispered

He started to say something but the fireworks started.

I looked up at the light filled sky resting my head Butch's shoulder; this moment couldn't get any better.

"Buttercup…" Butch whispered.

"Mmhm" I said not taking my eyes of the fireworks.

"Will you marry me?"

I tuned to see his beautiful green eyes, and a huge smile across his face.

"What?!" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"I said….Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"YES!" I said and his lips collided with mine.

"Well then this belongs to you." He said pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

He took the small diamond ring out of the box, and slid it on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I said staring at the small ring, then his big green eyes.

"You like it?" He said still smiling.

"Like it? I love it!" I said laughing.

He kissed me, and my heart felt like it would burst with joy.

We met everybody at the car, a while later.

"Buttercup, you sure do seem excited." Blossom said raising a brow at me as we got in the car.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with this." I showed everyone in the back seat my left hand, with out turning around.

"WHAT!" Blossom yelled holding my hand to look at the ring.

Bubbles squealed with joy.

Brick and Boomer just laughed.

"You little sneaks…." I said glaring at them.

"What?!" My sisters said.

"They knew!" I said laughing.

We all started laughing.

Later that night, I sat on the bed in my pajamas as Butch held me.

I kept looking at my new jewelry addition, smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Butch said kissing my neck.

"Mrs. Buttercup Utonium Jojo" I said

"Hmm….I like the sound of that." Butch said

"Me too" I said and kissed him.


	6. Sedatives, and Water Gun Fights

I don't Own the PPGs :D

Buttercup's POV:

I was at the Professor's house with my sisters. The guys were at the house watching a football game, I would be with them but Bubbles insisted I come over so she could start planning the wedding.

"Bubbs, I don't think we want to do anything big." I said not trying to hurt her feelings.

"You only get married once, Buttercup" Bubbles said pouting.

"I don't think Butch and Buttercup are big ceremony kind of people." Blossom commented.

"Exactly. I just want something small. Just you guys, Professor, and B…"

I was cut off when my phone started ringing. It was Butch's number.

"Hello?"

"BC, its Boomer. Is the Professor there?" I could hear Brick yelling in the background.

"He's in the lab why what's wrong?"

"It's Butch, he had an episode. We can't get him to snap out of it." He said, and that's when I heard Butch yelling at his brothers.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea but we're .....Barely holding him down. Do you think the Professor can see if he can ….. do anything?"

"Yea, can you bring him over?"

"We can try." And then the line went dead.

I closed my phone, and flew down to the lab.

Blossom and Bubbles were right behind me.

"Professor, we need your help!" I said frantically.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"It's Butch, he flipped out. Brick and Boomer, can't get him to snap out of it."

"Ok, calm down. I can give him a sedative until he calms down, then I'll have to run some tests."

"Okay" I said nervously.

"Does Mojo have any idea what caused this?" He asked, getting some needles and syringes together.

"Umm…..no. Him did something to Butch while they were working together. That's all we know."

"Ok, we'll figure this out honey. I promise."

We then heard yelling coming from the top of the stairs that lead to the lab.

Blossom, and Bubbles moved out of the way, but I couldn't.

Butch looked so mad, and was fighting against his brothers' grip the whole time.

"Buttercup" Blossom whispered trying to get my attention, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Butch. I had never seen him this angry before.

"Hey, baby. Calm down its ok." I said trying to calm him down.

"Who the hell are you calling baby, bitch?!" He yelled, glaring at me.

Brick and Boomer just glared at their brother, as they led him over to the Professor. Blossom and Bubbles came over and led me to the couch the Professor had in the corner.

"He didn't mean it, I know he didn't" Bubbles said patting my shoulder.

I wasn't really listening to them, I just watched as Butch cussed at the Professor, when he loaded the syringe with a green substance.

Brick cussed right back at him, and told him to shut up.

The Professor injected the green mixture into Butch's arm, which made Butch yell even louder.

Butch slowly stopped fighting his brothers, and the glazed looked from his eyes, cleared up.

"Butch, do you know who I am?" The Professor asked.

Butch slowly looked up, and nodded. The sedative defiantly worked.

"And you know who these two are?" He asked pointing to Brick and Boomer.

Butch nodded again, looking at his brothers. He looked scared like he didn't know what was going on.

"Good, do you know why you're here?" The professor asked checking Butch's eyes with a small light.

Butch shook his head as he looked around.

"You had an episode dude; we couldn't get you to calm down." Brick said.

Butch looked horrified, even though his eye lids were getting heavy.

They got him, to lay down on a stretcher the Professor had. Butch tried to fight them a little, as he looked around franticly. He was trying to ask them something.

"Buttercup?" Was all he could ask in a raspy voice.

They all turned around and looked at me.

"She's right there." Boomer said smiling.

I got up and walked over hesitantly to Butch. He looked worried.

"Hey you" I said holding his hand. He lifted his hand as much as he could and touched my face. I hadn't realized until then that I had been crying.

"You didn't hurt me." I said smiling, and kissed his hand.

He took what little energy he had left and drew a heart on my cheek with his finger.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He smiled and soon after that fell asleep, as the sedative took over.

I still couldn't take my eyes off of him, as the word he had said to me played over and over in my head.

"So, what are we gunna do now?" Brick asked the Professor.

"I'm going to draw some blood, and run a few tests to see if I can figure out what is causing this."

"BC you ok?" Boomer asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea"

"Okay, we'll be upstairs if you need us."

I just nodded looking at the peaceful face in front of me. I heard everybody go upstairs, and the door close behind them.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs with everybody? He'll be out for a while." The Professor asked.

"Okay, will you call me when he wakes up?" I asked finally moving my gaze up to my father's face.

"Of course."

I kissed Butch's hand one more time, and went upstairs.

I slowly opened the lab door, and walked into the living room.

They were talking about what they thought was wrong with Butch.

I quietly sat on the couch next to Brick and pulled my knees to my chest.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Blossom asked.

I looked up, and everybody was looking at me.

"Am I doing something wrong? Why does he hate me when he has his episodes?" I asked.

"No, you're doing awesome." Boomer said.

"The real Butch loves you so much." Bubbles added.

I looked down at the ring on my left hand, remembering him putting it there.

"He told us he was gunna marry you after you're first date ya know." Brick said

I just looked up at him confused.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, he came home that night and said he just knew" Boomer said.

I smiled, thinking about our first date.

"Buttercup, did the same thing!" Bubbles squealed.

"Yea, Buttercup you remember, right?" Blossom said

"Yep" I said smiling.

We sat there for hours talking about the old days of fighting each other, and being together now.

The door opened from the lab, and the professor came in the living room.

"He'll be waking up soon, I couldn't find any thing out of the ordinary in his blood work, though." He said shaking his head.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"If you bring him back tomorrow, I can run some other psychological tests, and see if I can get any answers." He said. "You can go see him." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Dad" I said hugging him. I didn't call him dad very often, but it seemed appropriate.

I flew down to the lab, just as Butch opened his eyes.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey" I said kissing him.

He sat up, and hugged me.

"What's up dude?" Boomer asked his brother, while hugging Bubbles close to him. Brick was doing the same to Blossom.

"Thanks" He told them.

"No problem, man" Brick told him.

We left a little later. Brick drove us home in my car.

I sat in the backseat with Butch, holding me.

He looked at me, worried.

"You're not telling me something. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Physically, anyway." Brick said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Brick!" I yelled.

"Don't get mad at me, he needs to know." He yelled back.

"What are you not telling me?" He said pulling away from me.

I didn't say anything; I just glared at the back of Brick's head.

"Baby?" Butch asked.

"You called her a bitch." Boomer mumbled.

"What, Are you guys gangin' up on me now?!" I yelled at them.

Just then we pulled up in the driveway. I flew out of the car, and to our room, and closed the door.

Brick knocked on the door, and walked in before I could answer. His brothers filed in after him.

I didn't look at them.

"Baby, don't be mad at them." Butch said sitting next to me.

"You weren't supposed to tell him" I said looking up at my soon to be brother in laws.

"Yea, not tell him, while you beat yourself up thinking you did something wrong." Boomer said.

"BC, you're like a sister to us." Brick said. "We worry about you just as much as we worry about each other. We love ya."

"I love you guys too."

They both hugged me, and left Butch and I alone.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Butch asked kissing me.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad" I shrugged.

"I do feel bad. I feel bad, that you are so worried about me, that you don't want to tell me when I hurt you. I've told you, you can tell me anything."

"I know. I love you" I said as he kissed me again.

"I love you too." He said kissing down my jaw, to my neck. I started laughing.

Brick and Boomer, busted through the door in their swimming trunks.

"Come on you two love birds, its water gun fight time!" Brick yelled.

Butch smiled at me and I glared at his brothers.

"You two are so going down!"

"No, fair. Butch you get BC on your team every time." Boomer whined.

"Thanks, Boomer" Brick said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not gunna give up the best player, are you nuts?!" Butch asked hugging me.

"Like I said, You guys are so going down!" I said racing the guys to the back yard.


	7. Deal

Love Hurts Ch. 7

I don't own the ppgs.

Buttercup's POV:

The next day, I woke up with Butch brushing his fingers through my hair.

He was already dressed and ready to go.

"Morning" He said smiling at me.

"Morning" I said sitting up.

I looked at the clock it was eight thirty. We didn't have to be at the Professor's until eleven.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked stretching.

"I'm just ready to get this over with."

"Me too. But don't worry about it, it'll be fine." I said kissing him on the cheek as I got my clothes together.

I got ready and we left at ten thirty.

We got to the house, and Blossom opened the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I smelt the most incredible smell to ever be created.

"No way" I said smiling at Blossom.

She just smiled and nodded, and I flew as fast as I could to the kitchen.

"Bubbles, I love you. You're amazing!" I said grabbing a plate full of her famous chocolate chip pancakes.

Bubbles just giggled. "Make sure you save enough for the guys." She laughed.

Butch flew in seconds later; looking confused, and was followed by his brothers and Blossom.

"What happened? He asked looking at me then Bubbles.

"Bubbles made pancakes" Blossom told them.

"Not just any pancakes, the most amazing pancakes in the world that she only makes at Christmas." I said correcting my sister.

Butch, Boomer, and Brick started laughing. I ignored them and started eating.

The guys got their plates, and sat down at the table with me.

They were silent the whole time they ate, which meant they really liked them.

"See, I told you" I said looking up at the three boys in front of me, as they put their forks down.

"Bubbles those were amazing." Butch said smiling.

"Thanks!" She said picking up our plates.

We sat in the living room for a while waiting for the Professor.

I held Butch's hand; I could tell he was nervous.

The door to the lab opened, and Professor walked in.

"Good morning everyone." He said smiling.

"Morning" We all said.

"Butch, I'm ready to start the tests whenever you are. Brick, Boomer I'll need you to come with us."

"Okay" All three got up, and I got up to follow them.

"Buttercup, you'll have to stay here. I'll come get you as soon as we're done."

I looked at Butch, as his brothers followed the Professor to the lab.

He hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

"Love you" I said as he walked to the lab door.

"Love you too" He smiled and closed the door behind him.

My sisters sat on the couch, as I paced back and forth.

"He's going to be fine." Blossom said.

I plopped down next to them.

"I know, I'm just worried, I just want some answers."

"Well, They're gunna be down there for a while. Maybe we should find something to do." Bubbles said.

"Like what?" I asked

"I know, hold on I'll be right back" Blossom said flying upstairs.

She came back down with a huge cardboard box in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked as she put them on the floor in front of us.

She opened them, and it was full of video tapes.

"Our home movies!" Bubbles squealed looking through them.

"I found them in the attic the other day, you want to watch them?" Blossom asked.

"Yea!" I said looking through the box with Bubbles.

We watched our movies for hours.

"Ohhhhhhh I got one" Bubbles said putting playing a tape.

It was from when we were fifteen.

We were playing truth or dare. Bubbles was holding the camera, it was pointing at Blossom.

'Ok Blossom, truth or dare?' Bubbles asked

'Truth'

'Do you like Brick?'

'No, are you kidding me. That's disgusting.' She said wrinkling her nose.

'Oh come Blossom, you look at him the same way Buttercup looks at Butch' Bubbles said zooming in on my face.

'What! No Way'

'Butch and BC sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Bubbles sang.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled as I dove for the camera. A blue streak flashed in front of the camera, and then it went black.

"Butch and BC sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Brick and Boomer laughing.

I looked around and didn't see Butch with them.

"Where is he?"

"He's coming, chill he just had to finsh answering some of The Professor's questions. " Brick said jumping over the couch and sitting next to Blossom.

"How did it go." Blossom asked before I could.

"Pretty Good" Butch said coming up the stairs.

I took a big sigh of relief.

He came over to me, picked me up, and spin in a circle kissing me.

"Hey" I said resting my forehead on his.

"Hey" He kissed me, and put me down.

"The Professor said he still had to look over some stuff, and then he wanted to talk just you and me."

"Okay" I said hugging him.

We waited about fifteen minutes, and then The Professor called us from the lab.

Butch and I went down to the lab, where Professor told us to sit down.

I looked at Butch, and he looked at me. We were both worried.

We sat down, and Butch took my hand and squeezed it.

Professor pulled up a chair, and looked a big folder he had, full of papers.

"Professor, what is it?" I asked.

"I did a bunch of tests, and came up with an answer to the episodes."

"Great!" Butch said looking, at me. But, I knew something was wrong.

"And that would be…." I asked again.

"Apparently, when Butch worked for Him, He was exposed to a method Him used to get Butch to destroy you and you're sisters"

"Brainwashed" I said trying to understand. I felt Butch's hand shaking.

"Yes"

"Then, why aren't I like that all the time?" Butch asked.

"The best I can figure is that you and Buttercup had a strong connection, before all this happened. That bond, must have fought off the full effects." The Professor said. "Unfortunately, the closer you two become the stronger the 'episode Butch' becomes."

"So, how do we fix it?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"There is a way, to undo the effects. But, it will take about three weeks."

"Let's do it!" I said

"There's one problem. It's only going to get worse before it gets better."

"Which means?" Butch asked

"Buttercup, neither you nor your sisters will be able to see Butch for that amount of time."

My stomach sank, as I heard this.

"But, I've been around him before when this happens. As long as Brick an…."

"When do we start?" Butch asked looking straight ahead.

I looked at him, confused.

"We can start early tomorrow morning."

"Ok, tomorrow morning it is" Butch said, shaking the Professor's hand. The Professor then left us alone, and went upstairs to tell the others.

"Butch…" I said looking at my fiancée next to me.

He didn't say anything, just looked down.

"I'm staying with you" I said fighting back tears.

"No, you're not" He said looking up at me. "I can't risk hurting you"

"But, three weeks. We're supposed to be planning our wedding."

"I'll be able to call you, we can plan a little every night and I can talk to you until you fall asleep." He said tucking my hair behind my ear, so he could see my face.

"I barely made it through those few hours today. I can't go three whole weeks. I'll be worried sick." I cried.

"Don't be I'll be fine." He said pulling me into his arms.

"I'll make you a deal, we'll have the most fun night ever you, me, your sisters, and my brothers. But no more crying" He said wiping my face.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal" I said kissing him.


	8. Night to Remember

I just want to thank all my readers so much for the AMAZING reviews!

I love all of you ! Keep the reviews coming, please!

:D

-vwvanlover

Love Hurts Ch. 8

I do not own the PPGs

Buttercup's POV:

"Blossom, Bubbles we're gunna go to the house and come back to pick you up." Butch said once we got upstairs.

"Why?" Bubbles asked holding Boomer's hand.

"We're gunna have the best night ever, the six of us." Butch told all of them.

We left after that, and went home to get ready.

My phone started buzzing on the way home, it was a text from Blossom.

"Blossom wants to know, if we dress casual, or dressy." I read out loud.

Nobody said anything.

"Tell her to wear what she thinks she should wear go to a bar." Butch said.

"A bar? Blossom and Bubbles are not like me, I don't think they've ever been to a bar." I said.

"We'll be with them, it'll be fine" Brick said rolling his eyes.

"Ok…Whatever you guys say"

I texted Blossom and Bubbles what to wear, and told them where we were going. They both freaked.

We got home, and all went to our rooms to get ready.

"You look beautiful" Butch said wrapping his arms around me, as I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Thanks, you look very handsome" I said turning around and kissing him.

"Listen, I don't want you to think about anything else tonight, just have fun" He said pulling my chin up to make me look at him.

"Okay" I said smiling.

He took my hand, and we got in the car with Brick and Boomer.

Butch drove, since he was the only one who knew where we were going. I had shot-gun, and Brick and Boomer were gunna sit in the back with Blossom and Bubbles.

After we picked up my sisters, Butch took off toward down town.

"Where exactly are we going?" Blossom asked.

"I've tried asking, he won't tell us." I laughed.

We finally pulled up, to a bar called The Cocktail.

"Uh….dude you know who works here right?" Boomer asked.

"Yea...and I'm engaged now so she'll just have to get over it?" Butch said.

"Who will have to get over it?" I asked looking at Butch.

"Don't worry about it; remember what I told you earlier." He said kissing me, and coming around to open my door.

We got to the door and there was a short waitress with frizzy brown hair, who was yelling at one of the customers.

I looked at my sisters; we would've known that voice anywhere.

Princess Morbucks

She turned around right and saw Butch holding my hand.

She glared at me and I glared right back at her.

"Well well well. If it isn't the powerpuke girls." She said laughing at her own joke.

I snarled, but Butch spoke before I could insult her.

"Princess, how are you?" He asked

We all looked at him, like he had lost him mind, except Princess she just smiled.

"I'm good Butchie how are you?" She said as she tried to flirt with him.

"Wonderful, is there room at the bar for my fiancée and our guests?" He said smiling.

Princess' smile faded as she looked at me, then Butch, then me again.

"Yep" She said and walked away knocking over a table on her way out.

"What was that about?!" I asked smiling as Butch led us to the bar.

"She's had a thing for Butch ever since were ten." Brick said laughing.

"Wow" Bubbles and Blossom said at the same time.

"How come I didn't know about this?" I asked Butch with an eyebrow raised.

"I never liked her like that, and you know you're the only one for me." He said kissing me.

I laughed and kissed him back.

The Bartender came up and Butch ordered for us.

"We need four shots, and two strawberry daiquiris."

The bartender nodded, and got our shots and started making the daiquiris.

The boys and I took our shots all at the same time.

"Buttercup you do shot?!" Bubbles asked as both of my sisters stared at me.

"Guys, come on I've been living with three guys for the past four years. I don't do girly drinks anymore."

The bartender brought over Blossom and Bubbles' drinks and refilled our shots.

"My shift is over but, the next guy should be here in a few minutes" He said looking at Butch.

"Thanks" Butch said handing the guys a tip.

"Hey Al, I'll be out just a second, I just gotta clock in." The next bartender said from behind us.

My heart stopped, I knew that voice too.

"Baby you ok?" Butch asked looking at me.

"Yea…."

I heard the next bartender talking to one of the waitresses as he got closer to the bar.

"Brick give me your hat!" I yelled.

He took off his hat and handed it to me. "Why?"

I put the red baseball cap on and pulled in over my face, just as the bartender came up to us.

Butch told him our order again, and he left.

Blossom and Bubbles started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked looking at me Blossom and Bubbles, as I slid the hat up and showed my face.

"Do…you…..know….who that was?" Bubbles said between laughs.

"He looked kind of familiar…. Why?"

Before anyone could say anything, the bartender came back and Brick grabbed his hat from me laughing.

I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Kid is that you?" The bartender asked looking at me.

I slowly looked up, and Ace was standing in front of me.

"Guilty" I said trying to smile.

"Holy Cow, you're all grown up. How have you been?"

"Good"

"You gunna introduce me or what?" He said smiling.

"You already know Blossom and Bubbles, and this is Brick, Boomer, and Butch my fiancée"

"You're getting married to a rowdy ruff? I thought you said you was neva gonna get married to anyone but me" Ace said laughing.

"I guess I lied" I said, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, it was nice catchin' up with ya" He said laughing and tending to another customer.

Once was gone, I moaned and hit my head on the bar.

"What was that?" Brick said laughing, accompanied by everybody else.

"Was that Ace from the Ganggreen Gang?" Boomer asked

"Buttercup you actually thought you were gunna marry him?" Blossom asked trying not to laugh.

"Should I be worried about this guy?" Butch asked giving me the same look I gave him earlier.

"No, not at all!" I insisted.

"What happened between you guys?" Brick asked

"Nothing just Buttercup had a major crush on him when we were five." Bubbles laughed.

"Oh really?" Butch said smirking

"Ok, that's not even fair. I was five and stupid…" I protested.

Butch stopped me with a kiss.

"I don't care, as long as you don't like him anymore" he said

"Ewww, no!" I said making a gagging noise.

We stayed for a while longer, and left.

Blossom drove us home, because she didn't take one sip of her drink the whole night.

None of us were drunk, just relaxed.

Butch told her to go to the house, because he had an idea.

We got to the house, and Butch flew to the backyard and we all followed.

He looked at me, Brick and Boomer, and then the pool.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Brick said laughing.

The four of us stared at each other for a minute and then started stripping to our underwear.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at us like we were crazy.

Brick, Boomer and Butch all flew in the air and dove into the water making a huge splash.

"Come on babe!" Butch called

I ran and flew in the air pulling my knees to my chest.

"Cannonball!" I yelled and was hit by a rush of cool water.

I came to the surface, and the guys were laughing.

I turned to see Bubbles stripping down too, and jumping in with us.

Blossom looked at us like we were crazy.

"Come on Red!" Brick called to her.

"Yea, Blossom it's so much fun!" Bubbles squealed as Boomer pulled her under water.

Blossom reluctantly stripped down to her panties but left her under shirt on. She pinned up her hair and jumped in.

We all laughed, when Blossom did a triple flip before she dove in the water.

Butch pulled me close to him, as the moon light shined on the water.

I flew up and sat on Butch's shoulders.

"Chicken any one?" I asked.

"Buttercup, we just ate dinner." Bubbles said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a game, Bubbs" Boomer said.

"You are so on!" Brick yelled. "Come on red" Brick said looking at Blossom.

"I don't know how to play" She said, as Brick swung her up onto his shoulders.

"Bloss, relax. It's fun" I said now at eye level with my red head sister.

"Yea, all you have to do is try to knock BC down, while I try to knock Butch into the water." Brick said.

"Boomer, you're the ref" Butch said.

"Ok…..one…..two…..three GO!" Boomer yelled

We fought for a while, and finally Brick pushed Butch down knocking us both in the water. None of us could stop laughing.

"Butch, what the hell was that? Brick can never knock you down in Chicken." I asked laughing as I swam over to him.

He laughed too and kissed me.

"Look" He whispered, pointing behind me

I turned around and Brick and Blossom were kissing in one corner of the pool, and Boomer was holding Bubbles in the other corner. They all had their eyes closed.

"What do you say we sneak out to our room" Butch whispered again.

I smiled as he took my hand, and we quietly got out of the pool, grabbed our clothes, and went inside.

We tiptoed to our room, and I closed the door behind us.

Before I could say anything Butch picked me up and was kissing me like never before.

All of our clothes ended up on the floor, as Butch kissed me and we found our way under the blankets.

I ended up lying next to him, as he held me, and smiled.

I let out a sigh of content as I looked up at Butch's closed eyes, and closed mine too.

I just listened to his heart beat as held him.

"Hey Baby?" He whispered trying to see if I was awake.

"Yes" I said opening my eyes and seeing two green eyes looking at me.

"Are you happy?" He asked

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

He turned over to face me, and held me close to him.

"I just want to make sure." He said kissing me.

"Are you?" I asked

He pulled away to look at me.

"I don't think I could be happier." He said smiling.

"Good" I said snuggling up next to him.

He got me thinking.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded looking a little concerned at my nervous face.

"After we get married….." I said still kind of nervous.

He smiled, waiting.

"Do you want kids someday?"

His smile got even bigger.

"Do you?" He asked

"Um…yea" I said waiting for his response.

"Yea?" He asked smiling. "Then we'll have to work on that"

"So, that's a yes?" I asked kissing him.

"Yes, I want to have a baby someday with you." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and kissed him, and just laid in his arms.

"I'm gunna miss you" I said thinking about tomorrow.

"I'll miss you too, but it's not forever." He said pulling my chin up to look at him.

"Just twenty one days" I said trying to be positive.

"Twenty one days" He repeated.

And with that I drifted off to sleep thinking of what life would be like when the next twenty one days were over.


	9. I'm Gunna Miss My Boys

Love Hurts Ch. 9

I don't own the ppgs.

Buttercup's POV:

My alarm went off the next morning at five. The guys had to be at the Professor's by six.

I turned off my alarm, and tried to wake up Butch.

"Babe, come on wake up" I said rubbing his arm.

He moaned and rolled on his side facing me, not opening his eyes.

I leaned down, and kissed him lightly at first, and then forcefully. He still had his eyes closed, and grabbed my thigh pulling it up to his waist.

"Good Morning" I said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Good Morning" He said smiling.

"You need to go get ready" I said kissing him lightly.

"Okay" He said disappointed.

He got up and took a shower. I got dressed, and got Butch's bag ready.

He came out of the bathroom, and hugged me.

I just stayed there in his arms remembering the feeling of butterflies in my stomach I got whenever I saw him, or thought of him.

"You need grab something to eat, before you go" I said looking up at him.

"Yea" He said grabbing his bag, and taking my hand as we walked to the living room.

Blossom and Bubbles were still here I'm guessing from last night, because they had the same clothes on that they had on yesterday.

I looked at Butch and we both couldn't believe it.

"Morning" I said walking up to my sisters as Butch went to the kitchen.

"Morning" They said. They both looked happier than normal.

Brick and Boomer came around the corner and threw two duffel bags on the floor with Butch's.

"Morning" Boomer said smiling. Brick just yawned and waved at us, and went to the kitchen to get his coffee.

"What are the bags for?" I asked.

"We decided we're gunna go stay at the Professor's house with Butch." Boomer said.

"Oh" I couldn't believe they were gunna leave me in this house alone.

"I'm gunna go to the house with them, and pack some stuff for me and Bubbles so we can stay here with you." Blossom said.

"Cool"

I looked at the clock, it was five forty.

"We better get going" Blossom said.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch came into the living room to say their goodbyes.

Boomer hugged me first.

"Bye BC"

"Bye, I'm gunna miss my boys" I said looking at all of them.

"We'll miss you too." Boomer said.

Brick hugged me next.

"Take care of him please" I whispered as I hugged him.

"I will don't worry, I'll text you with updates"

"Thanks"

I stood looking at Butch, and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

He smiled and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I love you so much" I said taking in his smell.

"I love you too. " He said kissing the top of my head. "I may not be able to call you tonight, but I promise I will tomorrow."

"Ok" I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey, no tears ok." He said wiping my cheeks.

I nodded and he kissed me.

"Bye" He said hugging me again.

"Bye"

He grabbed his bag, and followed his brothers and Blossom.

Bubbles and I walked them out to the front yard, and waited by the front door.

Brick was driving, and Butch was in the passenger seat.

They all got in and started the car.

It was drizzling out, but I didn't care.

They pulled out of the driveway, and Brick honked as they started to drive away. We waved and I blew Butch a kiss, and I stood in the rain.

Bubbles hugged me.

"It's gunna be ok" She said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded and followed her back inside.

Blossom came home, about an hour later in her red mustang.

"I brought breakfast" She said putting a bag in front of us.

"Thanks!" Bubbles squealed.

As we ate, I had to ask what happened after I left them last night.

"So, you two didn't go home last night?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then looked down.

"You know those guys really love you right?" I said clearing the table.

They didn't say anything, just smiled.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Blossom asked.

"Um, I was actually thinking do you guys want to go with me to pick out a dress?" I asked

"REALLY!?" Bubbles squealed.

I nodded.

"Yes let me go change and we'll go!" Bubbles said, and Blossom followed her.

Once they were ready, we went to a bridal shop down town.

Bubbles picked a lot of dresses for me to try on.

The first three I tried were too girly.

I looked through at a couple and found one that I really liked, I went to the dressing room and tried it on.

I walked out to see Blossom and Bubbles and they both gasped when they saw me.

"You look beautiful" They both said.

"Really?" I asked as I walked to the mirror.

The dress was a long, fitted strapless one with a light green ribbon around the waist that tied in the back.

"This is the one." I said looking at my sisters in the mirror.

"It's gorgeous!" Bubbles said hugging me.

"Ok, I'm gunna go change we're getting you brides maid's dresses" I said running to the dressing room.

Blossom and Bubbles found two green brides maid's dresses that matched the green ribbon on my dress.

We bought them, and went home.

That night we all fell asleep on the couch, watching a chick flick.

…

The next morning I woke up missing Butch. 'He'll call tonight' I thought.

We went to the mall, and Bubbles bought about fifteen different wedding magazines.

As were leaving we walked past a baby furniture store.

I stopped and saw a couple holding their new baby. I couldn't help but smile.

"Buttercup you ok?" Bubbles said waiting with Blossom at the door.

I came out of my fantasy world and realized where I really was.

"Yea sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

We got home at about seven that night. I sat waiting for him to call.

It got later and later. It was ten thirty, and I was putting on my pj's when my phone rang. I picked it up as fast as I could.

"Hello?"

"How's my girl doin'?" Butch asked.

"Oh My Gosh so much better now, how are you?"

" I've been missing you like crazy, but other than that good." He said. "Hey are the girls there?"

"Yea, hold on." I called Blossom and Bubbles and put Butch on speaker phone.

"Ok there here" I said

"Hey" Butch said.

"Hey Butch" My sisters said.

"I just wanted to let you guys know, Brick and Boomer said they would call you guys when they got back. They went to get a late dinner, but I think their just rubbing it in that I can't leave the house."

"Ok, thanks" Blossom said.

"Oh Butch did Buttercup tell you that we found her wedding dress!" Bubbles said jumping up and down.

"I she'll look amazing in it" He said laughing.

"She does, we'll let you guys talk. Thanks Butch" Blossom said

"Baby, make sure you get something special for the honey moon." Butch said before I could turn off the speaker phone.

Blossom and Bubbles tried not to laugh as they left and closed the door.

I turned off the speaker phone laughed.

"Babe, you just said that in front of your soon to be sister in laws."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok"

"So, a wedding dress huh?"

"Yea, and the girls got brides maid dresses too."

"Oh really, so what's our color scheme looking like?" He laughed.

"You'll never guess…..Green."

"I can't believe it" He laughed.

"Oh baby, I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you too" I whispered as I got into bed. "I want you to hold me right now."

"I wish I could hold you, kiss you, and make love to you right now" He whispered.

"You're gunna make it through this."

"We're gunna make it through all of this, and then…" He said

"Get married." I finished for him.

"Yea, then we're gunna get married."

We sat in silence just listening to each other breathing.

"Butch…"

"Mmhm" He mumbled while he yawned.

"I really want to have a baby with you someday" I said thinking about the couple at the mall.

"Me too. We've got plenty of time." He asked

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I fell asleep soon after that.


	10. Because You Love Me

Love Hurts Ch 10.

Ok, People this chapter has some serious drama. Hope you guys like :D

I don't own the ppgs.

Buttercup POV:

Day 15.

He hasn't called in three days.

"Brick called" Blossom said walking in the living room where Bubbles and I were.

I just looked up waiting for her to finish.

"He said Butch's episodes are getting a lot worse, before they get better. The Professor had to sedate him again."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, I had stayed up the past two nights worrying about Butch.

"It's ok Buttercup, this is what he has to do to get better." Bubbles said hugging me.

"I knew it was gunna be hard, I just feel horrible not being with him." I got up and walked to my room.

"You don't want lunch?" Blossom asked.

"No thanks" I said trying to smile.

I went to the closet and got one of Butch's shirts, and put it on.

I laid down in bed, wrapping the shirt around me, and imagined it was Butch holding me. It smelt just like him.

There was a knock on the door I wiped my eyes of the tears that had formed, and sat up.

"Come in"

"What's up?" Brick said walking in followed by Boomer.

It was the first time I had seen them since they left with Butch.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging them.

"We heard you were bummed , so we decided to come cheer you up." Boomer said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys."

"Butch miss you a lot." Boomer said.

"Yea, when he's not wanting to kill me." I said looking down at my engagement ring.

"Bc this isn't your fault, he's doing this for you." Brick said.

"I know, I just feel bad, like I should be there. But I know I can't because I make it worse."

"He's gunna get better." Boomer said smiling.

I nodded and Brick and Boomer got up to leave.

"Well we gotta head back. Butch told me to give this to you, and for you to watch it when you miss him." Brick said handing me a DVD.

"Thanks, tell him I love him" I told them as they left my room.

"Will do" Boomer said as he closed the door behind him.

I got up and put the DVD in the player and pushed play.

Butch appeared on the screen smiling.

"Hey baby, If I haven't call in a while I'm sorry. I miss you like crazy!"

The Professor came in and Butch moved the camera towards him.

"Hey Professor, say hello. I'm making a video for Buttercup."

"Hello Honey, Butch is doing wonderful, so don't worry." Professor said injecting some kind of substance into Butch's IV.

Butch moved the camera back to himself.

"Babe, I would just like to let you know, your father has been pumping me full of drugs." They both laughed.

The Professor left soon after that, and Butch started talking to me again.

"I love you so much, I'm doing this for us. So we can be happy together. You are the love of my life, and this will all be over soon. I love you." He said with a smile, then turned off the camera.

As I was taking the DVD out of the player, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said happier now.

"Hey, Blossom and I are gunna run up to the store to get some stuff for dinner. You wanna come with us?" Bubbles said.

"Um, no thanks. I'm gunna hang out here and try to plan some more stuff for the wedding." I said

"Ok, we'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok, you guys be careful in that storm!" I yelled.

"We will!" Bubbles yelled and then I hear the front door close.

I went to the living room and grabbed a few of Bubbles magazines, and hung my dress in front of me for inspiration.

I started to flip through the first magazine, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"BC, It's Brick… He's Gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"We got to the house, and he escaped. You, Blossom, and Bubbles need to hide until we find him."

"Blossom, and Bubbles just left to go to the store. I'm here alone." I started shaking I was scared.

"SHIT! Ok stay on the phone until I get there, ok?"

Then the door busted open and I dropped my phone as I stared at a soaking wet furious Butch.

"BC!?" Brick yelled on the phone Butch flew over and stepped on it.

"Getting married huh? Who's the lucky guy?" He said with an evil grin as pushed me up against the wall with his forearm against my neck.

"Butch, just listen to me…" I pleaded. I was crying.

His eyes were dark in color, and his nostrils were flared.

"Why should I listen to you?" He said snarling at me, and pushing harder on my neck.

"Because…You love me" I whispered looking into his eyes.

He laughed and then I felt sharp stinging pain in my stomach, and screamed in pain.

"I will never love you." He said letting go of my neck.

I fell to the floor, and looked down to see a knife in my stomach.

Blood covered my hands as I tried to pull the knife out, but I was getting weak, and gasping to breathe.

Butch just laughed as he looked down at me.

"BC!" I heard from outside.

"BC! Oh My God! Boomer get Butch!" Brick yelled, as he flew to my side.

"BC, I gotta take the knife out." He was sopping wet from the rain, and looked scared and furious all at the same time.

He lifted my head, and pulled the knife from my stomach. I screamed out in pain.

My vision started to get blurry.

"BC, I need you to talk to me." Brick said

"It's…not…..his……fault." I said gasping between each word.

"Ok, good" Brick said taking off his jacket and covering my wound.

"Boomer, here hold this down with a lot of pressure, and keep her awake." Brick ordered his blonde brother.

Boomer took his place and Brick tackled Butch to the ground.

"Hey BC, you gotta stay awake ok?" Boomer said smiling but I could see tears in his eyes.

I nodded, and tried to keep my eyes open to watch Butch and Brick.

"Why, are you idiots helping her?! She's the enemy!" Butch yelled as Brick pinned him to the ground.

"SHE'S FAMILY!" Brick yelled slapping his brother as hard as he could.

Butch's face smoothed, just as I screamed one more time as Boomer put more pressure on my wound.

Butch heard me, and pushed Brick off of him, and finally saw me.

"NO!" He yelled, and ran to me.

"No!" He yelled kneeling next to me looking at my face, then my wound.

His eyes filled and spilled with tears, as he stared in shock at me.

I tried to repeat my words from earlier but I couldn't catch my breath.

Then all at once the blurriness faded to black.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note

I just wanted to cover some stuff before I update again.

First, um Buttercup is not Pregnant as of chapter 10.

Second Buttercup should wake up in the next chapter, I'm still writing it.

Any who, Thanks for the rockin' reviews and please keep em' coming.

Love, vwvanlover


	12. Slap In The Face

Love Hurts Ch. 11

I don't own the ppg's. :D

Brick's POV:

"NO!" Butch yelled pushing me out of the way, and flying to BC's side.

"No!" He yelled again looking at her.

She looked like she was trying to say something, but then her eyes closed.

"BC, No, you gotta stay with us!" I yelled taking Boomer's place.

I picked her up and carried her towards the door.

Blossom and Bubbles were getting out of Blossom's car, when they saw us; they flew over to us not believing their eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blossom yelled looking at her unconscious sister then me.

"I'll explain later, come on!" I yelled soaring into the sky, and flying as fast as I could with BC in my arms.

We finally got to the Professor's house, and flew down to the lab.

"Professor!" Blossom yelled, as we looked around for him.

"Blossom what's wr……Oh My……Put her down on the stretcher." The Professor said looking at his daughter in my arms.

The professor pulled out a bottle, and poured it on BC's wound.

"What's that?" Boomer asked holding Bubbles who was crying.

"Chemical X." The Professor said bandaging the wound. "For any of you it can heal a wound fast."

He checked her vitals.

"Her vitals are low right now, but she should be fine as soon as her wound heals. All we can do now it wait."

"Where's Butch?" I asked looking around.

Nobody answered. I knew he would be beating himself up for this.

I flew up the stairs looking for him, and everyone followed except the Professor.

Butch was sitting in the living room, staring in shock at his blood covered hands.

"Butch…" Blossom said trying to get his attention.

He didn't move, but a few tears fell from his eyes when he blinked.

"She begged for me, to stop and listen." Butch whispered still looking at his hands.

"You remember?" Boomer asked as we sat next to our brother.

"Not all of it just what her face looked like."

"Butch it's not….." I started to say but he stopped me.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "It _is_ my fault!" He yelled finally looking up at me.

I had never seen him look so hurt.

"I almost k…"

"STOP" Blossom said in a very stern voice.

Butch looked up at her reluctantly.

"You know she hates it when you beat yourself. This is not your fault." Blossom said.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Him's." Bubbles said in the same tone of voice as Blossom

"Him wasn't there, Him's not the who stabbed your sister, and Him's not the one who is going to have to stay away from the person he loves most, because he might hurt her again." Butch said, anger filling his voice.

"You're not leaving her." I told him. "She told me when we first found her that it wasn't your fault. This is going to be when she needs you the most."

Butch didn't say anything he just got up and went to the kitchen, to wash his hands.

We walked past us, and walked down to the lab.

**Butch's POV:**

I went to the kitchen and washed my hands that were covered in Buttercup's blood.

I kept replaying her face in my head.

"Butch, just listen to me…" She begged tears streaming down her face as she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I dried my hands and went down to the lab.

I walked down the stairs, and saw her on the stretcher in the corner, hooked up to a heart monitor.

The memory of her ran over and over in my head.

I stood about three feet away from her.

"I'm so sorry…" I said crying.

She was barely breathing, as she lay on the stretcher.

"We can continue your treatment, you only have a few days left to go." The Professor said from the doorway.

I quickly wiped away my tears, on my sleeves, and looked up at him.

"Will it even help now?"

"Yes, Like I said before, it has to get worse before it gets better. You're almost cured Butch. Then you can take care of her, and won't have to worry about hurting anyone." The Professor said, as I looked at Buttercup.

"Ok, let do it."

"Ok, come over here and I can start another IV."

……

A few days past, and I stayed in a separate room down in the lab, away from everyone.

Brick and Boomer had been checking on me, telling me how she was doing.

She still hadn't woken up.

I was waiting on the Professor to bring my last round of medicine. Then I would be done, cured.

But, I still was blaming myself for what happened that night.

…………

**Buttercup's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Brick holding Blossom as they sat on the couch in the lab. Bubbles was sitting in Boomer's lap on the floor.

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

I grunted at the pain, and laid back down.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked deverting her attention from the conversation she was having and looking up at me.

"Hey" I said weakly.

"Your awake!" Bubbles said as all four of them flew to me.

Bubbles hugged me tight.

"Oww, Bubbs" I said wincing.

"Sorry" She said still smiling.

"Long time no see." Boomer said laughing.

That got me thinking, the whole memory of Butch and his brothers came back.

"Where's Butch?" I asked franticly looking at Brick.

"He's fine, he's in the other room finishing up his treatment with The Professor." He said smiling.

"Man, how long was I out for?" I asked, trying to sit up again.

Brick and Boomer grabbed my arms and helped me sit. It hurt a little but not a lot, it was just really sore.

I realized my clothes had been changed to a hospital type gown, and not much else.

"A while" Blossom said smiling.

"I better go tell him, you're awake." Brick said smiling.

"Um, do you think I can walk?" I asked

"I don't know, but you can try?" He said helping me.

I stood up, and was really wobbly.

"Here" Brick said putting his arm out to help me.

I took his arm, and steadied myself.

"Why did you want to walk?" Boomer asked.

"I'm gunna go tell Butch I'm awake." I said smiling.

"I think he'd like that." Brick said.

Brick led me slowly to Butch's room.

He was in the corner in a chair with his face in his hands.

My heart fluttered when I saw him.

"Butch, you've got a visitor." Brick said smiling at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Butch, I wanted to run to him and hug and kiss him.

He looked up with guilt written all over his face.

I smiled when I saw his big green eyes.

"Hey, you" I said, and a couple tears of joy ran down my cheeks.

His face lit up, but I could tell something was wrong.

He came over to me and I moved my hand from Brick's arm to his.

"Hey" He said scared to get to close to me.

I hugged him, even though my stomach was sore.

"I'll be in here if you guys need me. " Brick said and walked off.

"I missed you." I said holding his face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry" He said crying, as he looked at me.

"Don't be, I told Brick that night. It's not your fault." I said mad that he was still blaming himself.

"I hurt you"

"_You_ didn't hurt me. The person that hurt me was the old Butch, the Butch that worked with Him, and wanted to take over the world." I explained to him.

"This" I said poking his chest with my finger. "This is my Butch, the Butch that I love more than anything in the world. The Butch who I'm going to marry. The Butch that loves me, and the Butch that I've been missing like crazy." I said and then he kissed me.

I had missed this so much, I held him tighter and kissed him back.

"I love you" I said pulling away and leaning my forehead on his.

"I love you too" He said kissing me lightly.

We heard the Professor clear his throat behind us, and we turned around.

"Hi, Honey how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good, sore, but good." I said looking at Butch.

"Good, let me take Butch's IV out. Then I'll have to check your wound and take an x-ray."

I nodded and then Professor too out Butch's IV

"Ok, Butch your all done. No more episodes." The Professor said smiling.

Butch smiled and so did I.

"Ok, Honey. Follow me, Butch you'll have to wait out in the lab, we'll be done in a few minutes."

I hugged Butch, and followed Professor.

After I got an x-ray, and Professor looked at the small scar on my stomach, he told me to come to his office.

"Is everything ok?" I asked sitting in a chair in his office.

"Buttercup, when I went over the last few x-rays I've taken. There's one small problem." He said looking at me with a disappointed look.

"What is it dad?" I said worried.

"With the location of the scar, and the small damage it did." He hesitated. "There's a very small percentage that you'll ever be able to have children."

That hit me like a slap in the face.

"I know how much you've wanted children someday….I'm sorry honey."

"How small of a percentage are we talking?" I asked trying to think positive.

"About a three percent chance"

"Oh, wow" I felt horrible.

"I haven't told anyone, I thought you would want to tell Butch yourself."

I nodded, and got up to hug the Professor.

"Thanks, dad. You helped us a lot."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

We walked back to everybody, and Butch was next to me in seconds. I hugged him tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked looked into my eyes.

"Nothing" I said smiling. "I'm just glad that this is all over, and we can just focus on the wedding."

"Oh My Gosh the Wedding!" Bubbles yelled. "I have so much left to do. Order the cake, order you guys your suits…." She rambled on as she flew up the stairs.

Boomer Brick and Blossom followed her.

Butch picked me up and spun me around kissing me.

"Everything's Perfect" He said and then kissed me.

"Yea Perfect" I said hugging him, and looking over Butch's shoulder at a sorrowful Professor.


	13. What Are You Not Telling Me?

Love Hurts Ch. 12 WOO HOO!

I don't own the ppg's :D

Buttercup's POV:

I could tell Butch right now, I wanted him to be happy, even if this was tearing me apart.

On the car ride home, I was completely silent, clinging to Butch, thinking of what might have been.

We drove past the grocery store, where a woman was holding her new baby as she put her bags in the trunk of her car.

I had to concentrate something else.

We got home and the living room was completely cleaned, and my wedding dress had been put away.

"Swimming anyone?" Brick asked opening the back door.

"I'm in." Butch said.

Boomer agreed.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gunna go lay down for a while. I'm still really tired." I said smiling and walking to the bedroom.

"Babe, you ok?" Butch asked

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied with a big smile.

"Ok, we're out here if you need us BC!" Brick yelled from the backyard.

I saluted him, and went to the bedroom and closed the door.

I laid on the bed, and let the tears I had been holding in fall.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist and someone crawl in bed behind me.

"What are you not telling me?" Butch whispered holding me close to him.

I didn't answer, just cried laying in his arms.

"Please tell me" He whispered.

I shook my head.

He climbed over me so he could see me.

He took my hands in his so I couldn't cover my face.

"Baby, please tell me."

I couldn't think of the words to say. How was I supposed to tell him that I couldn't have his baby?

I sat up, and calmed myself as best as I could. Butch sat in front of me holding my hands.

"What is it?" He asked his big green eyes filled with sorrow, as I looked up at him.

"I talked to dad….." I finally said once I could speak through the tears.

Butch just listened as he held my hands.

"He took a bunch of x-rays, and he said everything was fine but there was one small problem." I said my voice breaking on the last words.

"Babe, it's ok you can tell me." He said moving my hair out of my face.

"He said…..there's only a three percent chance I ….can ever have a baby?" I couldn't look at Butch as the last words came out of my mouth.

He pulled me into his arms, and rubbed my back as I cried in his arms.

"Hey its gunna be ok." He said rocking me in back and forth.

We laid down and he just held me.

I cried myself to sleep as he played with my hair.

**Butch's POV: **

I had never seen her so hurt. Once I knew she was asleep, I went to the backyard to blow off some steam.

I flew to the back yard and flew up in the air, and slammed back to the ground hitting my fist as hard as I could into the ground.

"Dude, What happened!?" Boomer asked swimming to the edge of the pool.

"I knew she wasn't telling me everything." I said sitting on the edge of the pool, as Brick swam up next to us.

"Is she ok?" Brick asked looking concerned.

"Nope, she just cried herself to sleep." I said

"Why?" Boomer asked again.

"She talked to the Professor. He told her she has like a three percent chance of ever having a baby. She's wanted a baby for I don't know how long."

My brothers just sat there in silence.

"If I love her so much, why do I keep hurting her?" I asked looking at them.

"You're not hurting her, the old you was. But now you get to be there for her." Brick said

"But I took away the one thing she wanted most in life." I protested.

"No you didn't. The thing she wants most in life is you, or she wouldn't be here right now." Boomer said looking up at me.

…..

I woke up at about four that afternoon. I only slept about an hour.

I felt better now that I had told Butch.

I got up, and walked to the living room where the guys were looking at some of Bubbles magazines.

"Seriously dude….what is that?" Boomer said looking at the picture sideways.

"It's called a garter." I said laughing.

They all looked at me.

"What's it do?" Brick asked.

"You guys seriously don't know?" I asked sitting in Butch's lap.

They all shook their heads.

"Um…..ok." I laughed "The bride wears it on their thigh under her wedding dress."

"And….." Boomer asked still confused.

"Well you know how the bride throws her bouquet to the Brides maids?"

All three nodded.

"Well It's tradition for the bride to sit in a chair, and the groom has to get the garter off with his teeth. Then he throws it to the grooms men."

They all just looked at me, like they couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Did you say teeth?" Butch asked.

"Yea"

Brick and Boomer held out the magazine and tilted their heads, both of them smirking.

"Don't do that it's weird, you guys date my sisters." I said sticking out my tongue.

They both sat up, and Boomer threw the magazine on the floor.

I picked it up and flipped to the section that showed suits.

"You guys know Bubbles is gunna flip if you don't pick out suits soon." I said handing Butch the magazine.

"I know" He said holding me.

"Look that one matches my dress!" I said pointing to a tie that matched the ribbon on my dress.

"Do I get to see the dress?" He asked smiling.

"Do you guys know nothing about weddings?" I asked kissing Butch and then getting up. "You will not see that dress until it is on me on our wedding day." I said as I walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

….

Later that night Butch and I were in our room.

"I was thinking." I said climbing on the bed and crawling to him.

"Yea" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"We can always try to beat the odds, you with what the Professor said." I said climbing over him and straddling his lap.

I kissed him and pulled his shirt off.

His hands were on my hips and started to find their way up under his old shirt I was wearing when he ran his fingers up my stomach he stopped and pulled away.

"Babe, I don't think I can…." He said looking down at my shirt covered stomach.

I took of my shirt and took his hand and placed it on my scar.

I looked up at him he looked scared.

"I love you" I said kissing him.

"I love you too."

I ended up a little later in his arms.

He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Your beautiful, your amazing, and your mine." He whispered.

I smiled back at him.

"Your incredible, your loving, and your mine." I whispered back at him.

I fell asleep in with a smile on my face as he held me.


	14. Mr and Mrs Jojo

Love Hurts Ch. 13

I don't own the PPGs.

Buttercup's POV:

"Babe, I'm gunna run to the store with the guys ok?" Butch whispered waking me up a little.

"Mmhm" I groaned and rolled over.

He kissed my cheek, and left.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I got up and took a shower and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting at the dining room table, with papers, and magazines everywhere.

"Good Morning!" Bubbles said smiling when she saw me.

"Good Morning, what's up with all the papers?" I asked getting some coffee and sitting with them.

"Bubbles called the church, and they said the only day they have for the wedding is this Saturday." Blossom explained.

"After that their booked until August." Bubbles added.

"Wow, that's in three days, are we going to be ready by then?"

"Yes! Think Positive Buttercup!" Bubbles glared at me.

…

Friday 3:00 pm……

"Hey baby?" I called for Butch from the closet.

"Yes…."

"You know I'm sleeping over at dad's tonight right?"

"What, why?" He asked flying to the closet door.

"I have too, Bubbles is making me, she's very superstitious. A bride is never supposed to sleep with her fiancée, on under the same roof with him the night before the wedding.

"Aww man"

"I know I'll miss you too, but I'll get to see you when I walk down the aisle tomorrow." I said kissing him.

He kissed me, and helped me get a small bag together.

"When do you have to leave?" He pouted

"Bubbles is picking me up in about an hour."

"Ok…"

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me, and those big green eyes I love so much met mine.

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"Um is it weird that I'm nervous about tomorrow?" I asked sitting in his lap, as he sat on the bed.

Butch laughed and looked almost relieved.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked laughing too.

"I'm just glad you're nervous too, because I thought I was the only one."

"Oh, good. It's not the bad kind of nervous, it's the excited kind."

"Exactly" Butch said kissing me again.

A little later Bubbles came and picked me up.

"Bye, I love you!" I yelled from the rolled down window, as Bubbles drove out of the drive way.

"Love you too!" Butch yelled back. "See you tomorrow!"

I smiled thinking about tomorrow, and how everything would turn out.

That night, Bubbles and Blossom did my nails, and laid out everything for the next morning.

Saturday 8:00 am…..

I woke up and took a shower.

Blossom and Bubbles were already, downstairs in their pj's with their hair and makeup done.

"Good Morning!" I said skipping over towards them.

"Good Morning!" They said and ran and gave me a hug.

"Are you nervous?" Bubbles asked

"A little, but I'm mostly excited"

"Ok, we're almost ready to go…..Your gunna get ready at the church" Blossom said.

"Oh….um ok cool"

Blossom grabbed two bags, filled with makeup and hair products. Bubbles grabbed our dresses and we headed to the church.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said talking on the phone from the car.

"Ok, Keep him there." And then she hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Butch can't see you, it's bad luck. I was making sure he wouldn't see you when we went in the church." Bubbles said.

Blossom parked and we went to one of the dressing rooms the church had for Christmas plays.

"Ok, Buttercup sit here, and I'll do your hair." Blossom said

"And I'll do your makeup" Bubbles said setting makeup out on the counter in front of me.

Blossom brushed, straightened, curled, and pinned up my hair.

Bubbles put on my foundation, followed by blush. She put light green eye shadow on me and light pink lip gloss.

They both looked and me and smiled. I smiled too.

"Do I look ok?" I asked.

"You look beautiful!" Bubbles said hugging me.

"Butch is so lucky." Blossom added.

Bubbles looked at her phone to see the time.

"Ok, we gotta get our dresses on."

Blossom and Bubbles looked gorgeous in their dresses. They helped me zip up mine, and put on my shoes.

Blossom grabbed my bouquet and handed it to me.

"Come here" Bubbles said leading me to the mirror.

I almost didn't recognize myself.

"Wow" I said as Bubbles pinned my vial on my head.

There was a knock on the door, and all three of us turned around.

"Girls, its almost time to start." Professor said from the door way. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Buttercup honey you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

We walked to the entrance to the church, and Blossom and Bubbles walked down the aisle to the music.

I took a deep breath, and took the Professor's arm.

The double doors opened, and the wedding march started to play.

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat.

Butch's face lit up when he saw me. He looked so handsome.

Brick and Boomer were over to the right, Blossom and Bubbles to the left, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Butch.

We finally got to the altar, and the Professor kissed my cheek, and I took Butch's hand. I had to remind myself to breathe.

'Hey' He mouthed, as the mayor started the ceremony.

'Hey' I mouthed back, smiling.

"Butch take the ring, and place it on Buttercup's finger" The mayor said.

Brick handed Butch my ring.

Butch's hand shook as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Do you Butch Jojo, take Buttercup Utonium, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health , as long as you both shall live?" The mayor asked.

"I do" Butch said looking up at me and smiling.

Blossom handed me Butch's ring, and I slid it on his finger.

"Do you Buttercup Utonium, take Butch Jojo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said smiling at Butch as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Alrighty then, your married, kiss her." The mayor said jumping up and down.

Butch pulled me towards him, and his lips touched mine. Butterflies soared through my stomach, and I clung to him.

I pulled away, and he looked at me a smiled.

All of our brothers and sisters, and the Professor clapped.

Butch took my hand and we walked back down the aisle, and got in the limo.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Jojo" Butch said kissing me again.

"Why thank you Mr. Jojo. You're not so bad yourself."

We went back to our House, were the guys had set up a huge reception, in the back yard.

Butch picked me up and carried me to the back yard where everyone was waiting.

I danced with Butch first, then Professor. Next Brick asked to dance with me, Boomer danced with me after that.

Blossom told us that our honey moon would be having the house to ourselves, for about two weeks.

After everyone left, Butch and I went to our room, and just sat absorbing each other's happiness.

"I love you so much" I said kissing him, and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love you more" He said unzipping my dress slowly.

I giggled as my dress fell to the floor, and Butch kissed my neck softly.

After a while he laid his head against the hollow of my neck.

"I love you, Mrs. Jojo" He whispered kissing me lightly, and pulling me into his arms.

"I love you too, Mr. Jojo"

I think we were the happiest people in the world that night….

**Ok, guys just to let you know this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, and there might be a sequel to this story, I'm still thinking it over. Please R&R. **


	15. Little Pink Plus Signs

Love Hurts Epilogue

I don't own the ppgs

Three weeks since the wedding

Buttercup's POV:

I woke up and could hear the shower running.

I sat up and felt really nauseous; maybe I ate too much last night. Bubbles did make dinner, and she is an awesome cook.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Butch asked

"Yea, I just think I ate too much last night." I said trying not to toss my cookies then and there.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked rubbing my back, as I closed my eyes trying to stop the nausea.

"No, I'm ok."

"I was gunna go run and have lunch with the guys, but I think I'm gunna stay here with you." He said looking concerned.

"No, go have fun." I said making myself look at him and my stomach did summersaults.

"Ok, um call me if you need anything." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you"

"I love you too"

As soon as I heard the door close I rushed to the bathroom, and threw up.

I felt much better afterward, but that got me thinking.

I looked at my phone to see what day it was.

My heart started beating really fast.

"Buttercup, don't get too excited" I told myself looking in the mirror.

I ran to the bedroom, threw on some old clothes, and ran to Butch's side of the bed and grabbed his keys.

I got in Butch's Escalade, the guys took Brick's Hummer.

I drove as fast as the speed limit would let me, and pulled up to the drug store.

I walked in fast, and went to the feminine products. I grabbed six different boxes and checked out.

I drove home, and ran to the kitchen.

I downed about five glasses of water, and went to the bedroom waiting.

Finally the water kicked in about forty five minutes later.

I took my bag of tests and went to the bathroom.

Once I was done with the tests I laid them on the counter waiting for the results.

They all took about five minutes.

I paced the bathroom, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Butch where are you?" I asked biting my nails.

The timer I had set for five minutes went off, and made me jump.

I walked slowly over to the counter and looked at the tests.

One pink plus sign….

Two pink plus signs……

Three….Four……Five….

Six tiny pink plus signs

I stared at them in shock, was this really happening?

Just then I heard the front door open.

I heard all three guys laughing as they came in.

"BUTCH!!!" I yelled from the bathroom.

I must be reading these wrong, all six…but how?

"BABE?!" He flew around the corner, and saw the empty test boxes on the floor.

"Babe, I told you not to take those…." Butch said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Look" I said pointing at the counter.

Butch walked over to where I was.

"You took six, I don't want you to get your hopes up…" He said hugging me.

"No, look" I said a small smile on my face.

Butch looked down, and his face changed from hurt, to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Their all positive" He whispered not letting go of me.

"We're having a baby" I whispered smiling now.

Butch's face lit up and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He yelled, hugging me.

"Me either." I said kissing him.

Butch took my hand and ran to the living room were Brick and Boomer were.

"What's all the yelling about?" Boomer asked. Both of them were looking at us like we were crazy.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Butch yelled kissing me again.

"But I thought…." Brick said looking at us puzzled.

"We did too, but I just took like six pregnancy tests, and they were all positive." I said still smiling.

Brick and Boomer smiled too, and hugged us.

I grabbed Butch's keys again and headed for the door.

"Babe, where are you going?" Butch asked not letting go of my hand.

"Come on we gotta go let some other people know too." I said pulling his hand with me.

All four of us got to dad's house, and I rang the door bell.

"Well, to what do I owe this fine visit?" The Professor asked opening the door.

"We needed to talk to you, Blossom, and Bubbles." I said as we went to the living room.

"Okay" He looked curious.

Blossom, and Bubbles came into the room a little while later and sat with Brick and Boomer.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Blossom asked.

I looked at Butch and bit my lip.

"You can tell us" Bubbles said looking worried.

"Well, Buttercup….." Butch started to say but I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant"

"What!?" Blossom and Bubbles said and their faces lit up.

"Yep, she took six tests and they were all positive" Butch added.

Blossom and Bubbles hugged us.

"I'm so happy for you" Bubbles laughed.

"Buttercup, Butch, do you mind if I run some tests down in the lab."

"Um…ok" We followed the Professor to the lab, and Butch squeezed my hand.

"Dad, what's wrong…..you don't think I'm …." I asked as he got some vials ready to draw blood.

"I just want to double check."

"But, all six tests came out positive…" Butch said squeezing my hand again.

"Yes, but chemical X can alter a pregnancy test's results."

Professor drew some blood from my arm, and had me take a urine test.

We waited for him, to come back with the results.

He came back with a small bunch of papers in his hands.

"So…." I asked holding Butch's hand tighter.

"You are pregnant" The Professor said smiling.

I let out a deep sigh, and Butch hugged me again.

Later that night when we got home I laid in bed, smiling.

Butch crawled in bed next to me, and put a hand on my flat stomach, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I said smiling back at him.

"This is really happening" He said drawing a heart on my stomach with his finger.

"Yep, our baby is right there." I kissed Butch's hand and placed it back on my stomach.

"Our love made this baby" He whispered.

"We must love each other a lot" I laughed and he kissed me.

"Yea, we love each other a lot."

The End :D


End file.
